Prompts
by mechanicsofaheart1
Summary: I have bunch of unpublished five-sentence prompts so I decided to publish them. If can prompt me to do more as well. They could be with any character from the show. It's not ONLY Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1 - Cora and Granny

**Anon - Cora and Granny, during the WW2**

"Plane down," Cora and Granny yelled at once from the top of the old building where they were sitting and playing the game 'Who will knock down more plane?' They were high from the war action going on all over Europe during WW2.

"455767. I win." Granny waved her magical crossbow.

"You bitch," Cora yelled and with a wave of her hand she threw Granny off the building.


	2. Chapter 2 - Divorced mommies AU SQ

**Anon - Swan Queen - Divorced Lesbian Mommies AU**

She was back in their lives hopefully for good this time.

"Can I hold you, Henry?" Emma asked with her voice wavering and reached out with trembling hands to touch her four year old son who was holding for dear life to his biological mother, for the first time since he was born'; for the first time since she took that undercover job that scared her family and herself.

"Who are you?" the child all his innocence questioned the presence of this strange blonde woman in their home completely oblivious to the tears in his mothers' eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 - Emmett, the boy toy

**Anon: Emma(Emmett) is actually a guy and Henry's father, and is in a relationship with Regina and makes him sheriff and she's kind of a sugar momma.**

No one would actually believe that Regina would go that far but she did. She hired her son's biological father (the mother died in a car accident five years ago) as her Sheriff. Everyone knew that the Sheriff's department would be ruled by Regina's hand in Emmett's pants.

The thing was that Emmett loved the possessive side of Regina and often used it in his advance. Like that one time when he stormed into Regina's office with nothing but a red ribbon under that big trench coat and got money for new town signs.


	4. Chapter 4 - Evil Charming

**Anonymous asked you:** **Totes off the wall, but could you do a Regina/Charming?**

He grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her against the wall, growling, "Where is my daughter, you bitch?"

Regina was about to answer when her back collided with the wall with surprising force and knocked out the air of her lungs and she even saw stars.

He pushed his body into hers and Regina couldn't contain her smirk. But he didn't stop there because next thing she knew she felt his crotch moving against hers.

 _Like father, like daughter_ , Regina thought.


	5. Chapter 5 - Good old SQ smut

**Beggingforanythingbutreality: Swan Queen smut**

The old saying 'Kneel before the Queen' took a whole new meaning for Emma Swan as her jean-cladded kneels hit the Mayor's office floor. Once that she liked very much as she looked up and saw Regina gazing down at her, with her shirt open exposing that damn black laced bra and that red flushed chest whose raise and fall was caused by their heavy make-out session, and that smeared red lipstick that covered her bruised lips, and that flushed cheeks.

Regina swallowed, hard, the fear that formed a big lump in her throat. She closed her eyes and schooled herself for enjoying Emma's tongue making circles around her clit. She wasn't supposed to like the way slender fingers enter her meeting no resistance, nor she was supposed to feel the love that the blonde poured in every single move.


	6. Chapter 6 - Body heat SQ

**modestroad: Swan Queen, body heat**

Camping with the Charmings was dull to put it nicely but there was one _big_ _plus_. During the colder nights Emma could, without any shame, slide under _Regina's_ blankets while her parents and Hook watched.

"Body heat," she would say with a shrug and then turn to spoon Regina from behind.

"Body heat," would be Emma's excuse when she pushed two fingers inside of Regina and curling them up at just the right time, causing the Queen of her heart to bite her own hand muffling her screams.

God bless _body heat_.


	7. Chapter 7 - High school AU SQ

**faberry-squeen - Swan Queen - High School AU**

Emma Swan wasn't feeling this math test at all so she decided to make things interesting or as Regina would say you-are-on-a-path-to-not-graduate interesting to which Emma would fire back 'I care about you too' with that cocky smug of hers.

"Pst," Emma poked Regina who was sitting on the desk before her concentrated over their math test.

One middle finger appeared from behind the brunette's left shoulder, which cause the blonde laugh too much, which caused in the teacher walking over to Emma and throwing her out of the room which caused the blonde to yell, as much as she could, 'I care about you too' with that cocky smug of hers, which caused the brunette to whisper 'I care about you too' under her breath.


	8. Chapter 8 - Imagine you and me SQ style

**crashed17 replied to your post: Imagine you and me, Swan Queen**

"You can put an end to this," Emma screamed running after the love of her life.

"How?" Regina asked when she spun around and faced the blonde.

"Tell me to go," Emma whispered simply. "Tell me that's what you want and I will walk away and you will never see me again."

"Is that you want," hope came out from red full lips.

"I want you," Emma stated and stared straight into brown eyes waiting for an answer.


End file.
